Sapphire Heart
by Forever a Dream
Summary: Serena Garrison has made a new life for herself. As soon as Serena and Darien meet they can't stop thinking about eachother, and the situation only gets worse when he comes to student teach at her school! Then her troubling past comes back to haunt her!
1. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This story is rated R for future chapters (Lemon/Language/Violence). Read at own discretion. This is my first story so please review; I appreciate both good and bad comments, Thank you! Enjoy!  
  
Sapphire Heart: Chapter One  
  
A young woman with two bags of luggage in one arm and two more dragging behind her slowly makes her way up the stairwell, her suitcases roughly slamming into each step. She angrily groans all the way up the stairs  
  
"Damn, stupid elevators, what a day for them to be out of order."  
  
Suddenly her grip falters, *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* one suitcase and half of the other lands at the bottom of the stairs. Panties, bras, and socks of all different colors paint the steps. Serena just stares furiously at the scene before her,  
  
"Goddamn, piece of junk"  
  
She sets down what's left in her arms and viciously starts to pick up her clothes, muttering curses the entire time.  
  
Finally she gets everything situated and continues on with her quest. Serena reaches her destination in one piece; her luggage however is another story.  
  
"Ahhh, that's the last of it, thank God!"  
  
She looks around at her new apartment, she has just a little more work to do before it's finished. The living room has light blue carpet with pale blue walls that have little painted butterflies randomly scattered about. The entertainment center sits against the farthest wall back, the black leather sofa to the left with a coffee table in front, and the matching loveseat across.  
  
There is a sliding glass door that opens onto the balcony, since she is eight stories up the view is beautiful, she can almost see the entire city. A small counter/bar separates the living room from the petite kitchen and dining room. There is a small hallway across from the front door that leads to the bathroom and bedroom. She had already set up the furniture a week before and now all she has to do is unpack her clothes.  
  
After her parents' death, her house was repossessed by the bank for she couldn't afford the house payments and with no living relatives to help her out there was nothing she could do. Her parents had left her a good amount of money, which is how she could afford the new apartment and furniture.  
  
"Ahhh, finally done," Serena sighs as she plops down on the sofa.  
  
"Heh, and it only took two hours."  
  
She looks down at her watch which reads six thirty. 'Do I really want to cook tonight?' She thinks.  
  
"Nah, I'll just go out tonight. but where?.... Oh I know, I can go to that Crown Arcade place, they've got food there."  
  
She gets up, walks over to the door and slips on her shoes.  
  
"Alright, I'm all set.you know I really need to stop talking to myself, I'm gonna start creepin' people out."  
  
She walks out the door softly chuckling to herself, she had almost reached the stairwell when she heard the cheery ding of the elevator.  
  
'No way 'screams her mind,' have you got to be kidding me.' Sure enough three people casually exit from the newly repaired elevator.  
  
"Grrrrrrr, why couldn't have you worked before?" she mumbles as she gets on the elevator.  
  
Just as the doors are about to shut a shoe promptly stops them. The doors slide back open and a man with dark hair and blue eyes steps in, 'Talk about tall, dark, and handsome' whispers her mind.  
  
Darien has already had a miserable day and has a feeling that tomorrow is going to be worse. Tomorrow he starts his first day of student-teaching, for six months he gets to observe, help, and occasionally take over a class.  
  
Since before he can remember he has always wanted to be a teacher and for him to do that he has to student-teach, college requires it. But he doesn't want to think about all of that right now, all he wants to do is eat.  
  
Stepping onto the elevator he sees this beautiful girl with two meatball shapes on top of her head. 'I've never seen her around here before, she must be new.'  
  
Out of nervous habit Serena starts to play with the ring on her middle finger, the ring that her mother had given to her for her sixteenth birthday, it is a gold band with a sapphire in the shape of a heart in its center, and two small adorning diamonds on each side. Of all of her possessions this is the most precious to her, she never parts with it.  
  
'Stay calm, stay calm, and please don't let him say anything, please.' this repeats in her mind over and over again.  
  
After a minute or two, she glances up to find him just staring at her expectantly, 'did he say something? Why is he looking at me like that?' For five minutes there is nothing but the deafening sound of awkward silence ringing throughout the elevator.  
  
Flashbacks of her parents' deaths flip through her mind as tears begin to fill her eyes and fear constricts her heart. Blinking rapidly to keep the tears from spilling over, she begins to toy with her ring more aggressively.  
  
*Ding*  
  
At first Serena didn't know what the sound was, but as soon as the doors opened she realized that they had stopped. Keeping her eyes on the ground she pushes past the man and practically runs into the street.  
  
Darien stares after the girl with a look of pure confusion plastered on his face, "Jeeze, all I did was say 'hi'" He shrugs his shoulders, gets into his car, and heads off toward the Crown Arcade.  
  
The entire ride all he could think of was the look on that girl's face, her actions had bewildered and somewhat disturbed him. She had acted as if he tried to attack her or had asked her to do something distasteful.  
  
Serena, who was almost at the arcade, was also trying to comprehend what had happened in the elevator. 'Why did I freak out like that? I thought I was over this; I just need to move on, I mean the guy didn't even do anything and I acted like he was some type of beast or someth.'  
  
*Wham*  
  
Serena abruptly hits a solid object and falls onto the cement.  
  
"Are you alright?" a deep male voice asks.  
  
Serena, who is still taken aback by the sudden impact doesn't even look up. After the man helps her up she opens her mouth to apologize but nothing comes out, 'Oh my God, it's him, the guy from the elevator.'  
  
For a second she just gazes into his sapphire eyes, and then she finally finds her voice. "I am SO sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Quickly she realizes that she is holding his hand and snatches it out of his grasp, a faint blush tints her fair skin.  
  
"Don't worry; from the looks of it you got the worst of our collision." Darien then smiles at the girl, who in return smiles back.  
  
"I'm Darien Taylor", as soon as their eyes meet, a jolt of, what felt like, electricity traveled through their entire bodies.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Darien, I'm Serena Garrison." 


	2. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. So please don't sue me! Authors Note: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me, so THANK YOU!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Sapphire Heart: Chapter Two  
  
"So, where exactly are you headed, Serena?"  
  
'Oh no. where was I going? Ummm..uhhh.think.think.OH!' "Oh I'm just going to the Crown Arcade place to get a bite to eat." Serena then starts to toy with her ring again.  
  
"That's where I'm going too. Would it be okay if I joined you?"  
  
Serena's eyes widen slightly in surprise. 'Did he just ask me what I think he just asked me?..YES.say yes.' She quickly covers her astonishment with a dazzling, confident smile. "That. sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
'I have never been that worried about being turned down before, not that it happens often, what is it about this girl?'  
  
After going a very short distance, Darien and Serena reach the arcade and venture inside; they decided to sit at a booth toward the back.  
  
"So Serena, are you new in town?"  
  
"Yes, I just finished moving in today." 'Why is my heart pounding so fast? I have never felt this nervous around a guy before.'  
  
"Where did you move from?"  
  
"A little town just outside of Tokyo."  
  
"Why did you move?"  
  
Serena paused at this question, "Ummm. I just needed a change."  
  
Darien didn't know why but if felt as if she was holding something back. Suddenly the way she had reacted to him in the elevator flashed through his mind. 'She's scared of something, but what?' he thought.  
  
"Are you two ready to order yet?" Both Darien and Serena looked at the waitress with blank stares.  
  
Darien was the first to respond, "Oh yeah, I'll have a hamburger with a side of fries and a coke."  
  
Serena still looked confused but finally she came to and found her voice, mainly because of her growling stomach. "I'll have two pieces of pizza and a chocolate shake, please." 'I completely forgot that I was here to eat, DUH!'  
  
The waitress wrote down their orders and took their menus away. After she leaves Darien looks over at Serena who is, once again fiddling with her ring.  
  
"That's a nice ring, what is it, a sapphire?"  
  
Serena hadn't even realized that she was playing with her ring, so the question had bewildered her at first, however she quickly recovered. "Yeah it is."  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"My mom gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday." At the thought of her mother, Serena's eyes began to water, 'Stop it!' her mind shouts. Blinking back the tears she focused her eyes on the table.  
  
"How long ago was that?" Darien had noticed the sudden change in her, she didn't look at him and she seemed defeated in a way.  
  
"I'll be eighteen in October, so almost two years ago."  
  
Darien was a little surprised at this, 'She's only seventeen. she's too young to be living alone, she must live with her parents. But she talks as if she doesn't.'  
  
"Well Darien, how about you? Where do you live?"  
  
"I live in the Rose Apartment Complex."  
  
Her mind starts to go frantic, 'He lives there too! Oh my god!' "Oh.what a coincidence, I live there too. Eighth floor, you?" 'Stupid!' her mind screams, 'Why did you just tell him that?'  
  
"Eight floor? Really? . I live on the same floor." 'This is weird.'  
  
"Yeah it is" 'Did I say that out loud?'  
  
After a few moments of an awkward silence, the waitress brought out their food.  
  
'Come on, please say something, I can't take this.' Darien was going crazy, he couldn't stand the nothingness.  
  
Serena, who also couldn't take the silence anymore, finally spoke up. "So how old are you?"  
  
'Thank God!' Darien breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm twenty; I'll turn twenty-one in March."  
  
Throughout the rest of dinner they asked little questions such as: What type of music each listened to and what kind of sports each liked, stuff like that.  
  
After they finished Darien offered to take Serena home in his car.  
  
"What are you going to college for Darien, I mean what is it that you plan to be?"  
  
"I'm going to be a teacher, its something that I have always wanted to do, education is so important."  
  
'Wow, I didn't expect that, he doesn't seem like the teacher type. it's kind of .. impressive and cute.' A small, knowing smile crossed Serena's face.  
  
'I hope that's a good thing.' Darien smirked. "What about you, do you know what you want to do?"  
  
"Unfortunately I haven't the slightest idea what it is that I am going to do; I am interested in so many things that I just can't decide. I would really love to just be able to play my music and paint and write for the rest of my life, but that's just not realistic." Serena ended this with a sad and somewhat conquered sigh.  
  
"Never, and I mean never, should you settle for anything less than what you dream of. If that is what you really want to do, if that is what will truly give you happiness then you can't just forget about it and pursue some half- assed aspiration. You can't settle for less, you just can't! If you give up on your dreams than you don't deserve to be happy!" Darien ended this with an angry huff.  
  
Serena didn't know how to respond to his sudden outburst, she was speechless. Yet even though it had shocked her, it made her think, it made her think about her dream, made her reconsider what she had already decided was impossible.  
  
They didn't really say much after Darien's impassioned speech. After Darien had walked her to her door however, Serena caught him off guard and abruptly kissed him on his cheek.  
  
Darien, who's eyes were wide with surprise, didn't really know what to say.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath, "For what you said to me back in the car, that really means a lot to me, thank you." She then turned, unlocked and opened her door. "Thank you Darien, I had a really nice time tonight. I'm glad that I ran into you..literally." They both laughed at this.  
  
"It was my pleasure; I hope that we can do something like this again sometime. Anytime you want to do something you can just knock, I'm right across the hall."  
  
Serena nodded, and then disappeared into her apartment, giving Darien a timid wave goodbye.  
  
"I can't believe that I kissed him." Serena mumbles out loud.  
  
Darien, who is now in his own apartment, is also surprised by the delighting ending of their date. "I think that I am really going to like this one, she's different from all the rest. She's almost as sincere and beautiful as." Memories of his past flash through his mind. dredging up old despairs. Quickly he goes to the shower, in hope of washing away the pain.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, hopefully it won't take me as long for the following chapters! Please Review, I really appreciate both good and bad comments. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you have enjoyed it thus far! 


	3. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. So please  
don't sue me!  
Authors Notes: Thank you again to all of the reviewers! You don't know how  
much I appreciate it! This is my first story so I know that it's not the  
best or anything but I hope that you all enjoy it!  
I am So Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, I've had so  
much school work lately that I just haven't had the time, and I also am  
having a little trouble with coming with ideas of what to do next, so I am  
open to suggestions! LOL! Anyways I am jabberin' way too much so I hope you  
enjoy this chapter! I'm done talking now!  
  
Sapphire Heart: Chapter Three  
  
Serena quickly jerks out of bed to shut off her alarm clock.  
Groaning loudly she stumbles through her room and into the bathroom.  
  
"Why does it have to be Monday?" she whines.  
  
She slowly sheds herself of all clothing and gets into the shower.  
Adjusting the water to the perfect temperature, she smiles sleepily  
in appreciation. While washing her hair she practically falls asleep,  
nearly toppling over. However she swiftly catches herself before ending up  
in the bottom of the bathtub.  
  
After hopping out of the shower she checks the clock on her nightstand.  
  
"7:00. I've got a half hour..." Her sleep driven mind whispers. 'Plenty of  
time.maybe enough to lay down for a few min' "No.I remember what  
happened last time I did that. I was three hours late for school. never  
again." She mumbles to herself.  
  
Rummaging through her closet and dressers she finally finds her favorite  
pants, baggy and kaki colored with two pockets on each side.  
Then she pulls out a midnight-blue, stretchy t-shirt to go with it.  
  
"This will do."  
  
She then heads toward the bathroom to apply her make up and dry her  
hair.  
Twenty minutes later she comes out of the bathroom, she rushes into the  
bedroom to put on her jewelry and socks.  
  
Running from her room into the living room she bumps her knee on  
the edge of the loveseat.  
Hobbling her way to her shoes, she vehemently curses out her furniture.  
  
As soon as she arrives at her first hour classroom she takes a couple of  
deep, nervous breaths and quickly finds a seat in the back of the class.  
  
After a few minutes the classroom slowly begins to fill up with fellow  
students, the butterflies in her stomach suddenly transforms into bats.  
The room is cluttered by all of the different conversations that are going  
on around her.  
Suddenly four girls sit next to her, each donning a smile, Serena smiles in  
return and introduces herself  
  
"Hello, I'm Serena." She says smoothly, looking at each girl she feels calm  
and at ease, which is unusual because she is usually a blundering idiot  
around new people.  
  
The brunette girl is the first to say something, "Hi, I'm Lita, and this is  
Ami, Mina, and Rei."  
Each girl smiles and shakes Serena's hand as Lita introduces them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"So where are you from?" Mina quizzes her, her curiosity practically oozing  
from her mouth.  
  
"A small town, just outside of here."  
  
"What classes do you have?" Mina continues with her questioning.  
  
"Well Honors History.obviously this hour. then I have Honors English,  
Calculus, Physics, Spanish III, Study Hall, and then I'm a Teachers Aide."  
  
Lita jumps into the questioning, "Whose teacher aide are you?"  
  
"Umm. Mr. Richards" As soon as the words leave her mouth all four girls  
groan. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Rei laughs somewhat cynically, "Bad?!? That's a down right damn nightmare,  
I was his aide last year and it was hell. You can't catch a break from that  
man, he wears ya down."  
  
Serena sighs dejectedly, "Great.just what I need. wait a minute, doesn't he  
teach this class?"  
  
This time Ami answers her, "Yup."  
  
"Perfect." sarcasm evident in Serena's tone.  
  
Lita then takes hold of Serena's hand and starts to walk to the front of  
the room, "Class is about to start, why don't you come and sit up here with  
us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The second bell rings, signaling everyone to sit down, a few seconds later  
Mr. Richards walks in.  
  
"Good morning class, I have a few announcements before we begin today. We  
have two new additions to our class, Miss. Serena Garrison. please stand up  
and introduce yourself to everyone."  
  
Serena stands up apprehensively, "Hi, my name is Serena Garrison", she  
looks around the room at all of the staring faces. Quickly she sits back  
down.  
  
"The other addition to our class is Mr. Taylor, he will be student-teaching  
with me for the remainder of the year." Mr. Richards motions for Mr. Taylor  
to come into the room.  
  
As soon as he walked into the room Serena recognized him, she about fell  
out of her desk. "Holy shit." She whispers.  
  
"Damn.he is gorgeous" Mina murmurs behind her.  
  
"He sort of reminds me of my old boyfriend, Jeff." Lita sighs.  
  
Ami and Rei snort at Lita, "What a shocker that is.", Ami and Mina giggle  
at Rei's comment.  
  
Lita smiles, "Shut up, Rei."  
  
Darien rarely got nervous, he had done so many embarrassing things during  
his high school years and continues to do so during his college ones that  
this was like a walk in the park.  
However when he recognized the breathtaking blonde in the front he became  
somewhat unnerved, but at the same time this situation intrigued him.  
  
Swiftly he flashes her one of his dazzling smiles, her eyes widen in  
surprise.  
She quickly bows her head down, trying to hide her pink tinted face.  
  
He chuckles inwardly, 'This is definitely going to be interesting.'  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Authors Notes:  
Sorry again for the short chapters, I promise that they will get longer as  
soon as I get time to make them so. Also, I again apologize for how long it  
has taken me to get this story going, I'll try to do this a bit quicker.  
Please Review, I need the encouragement! LoL. Thank you for reading my  
story I really appreciate it~~!!~~ 


	4. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. So please  
don't sue me!  
Authors Notes: Thanks Again to everyone who has reviewed. I just want to  
give a special thanks to Calypso1506 for the advice, I really appreciate  
it! I can't say thank you enough to everyone! I'm so happy that you all  
have enjoyed my story so far. Please read and review. This is a really  
short chapter, sorry!  
  
Sapphire Heart: Chapter Four  
  
As Mr. Richard went into an elaborate discussion of the Mexican-American  
War and the happenings at the Alamo, Serena vigorously jots down as many  
notes as she can,  
  
'Jeeze this man talks so freaking fast I'll never be able to write all this  
stuff down.' Quickly she glances at the clock. 'Thank God, only five more  
minutes to go..'  
  
Darien quietly observes the class and listens to the lecture from the  
corner of the room, occasionally jotting down a few notes of his own.  
However hard he tries to not look at her, he always seems to catch himself  
doing that exact thing. Her head is bowed down and her hand is racing  
across the paper in front of her. She hadn't even looked at him. He didn't  
like the idea of lusting after a minor, but he just couldn't help but want  
her. It was totally against all of his principles.  
  
'Don't look at him. don't look at him..' making herself keep her head  
down, she could feel him staring at her. it made her uneasy.gave her this  
funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
The bell finally rang. Serena got out of there as quickly as her legs would  
take her.  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast, she hung out with Mina, Lita, Rei,  
and Ami all day, they all just seemed to click, to share this bond that  
none of them really understood. They spent the whole day laughing and  
talking. Serena was kinda sad to see the day end.  
  
As soon as she got into her apartment she tossed her backpack down and went  
into the kitchen.  
After she made herself a bowl of ramen noodles and grabbed a soda from the  
refrigerator, she sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. She  
started to slowly slurp up her soup, after she about burnt her tongue off a  
few seconds earlier.  
  
Flipping through the channels she came to the conclusion that nothing was  
on, getting up she sets down her bowl, and gets into her backpack, taking  
out her homework.  
  
About three hours later she had finally finished all of her homework.  
  
"Jeeze that was a lot of crap to do.I hate school sometimes I swear." She  
mumbled to herself.  
  
Just as she was about to get online to check her mail and look a few things  
up for school, her phone rings.  
  
She walks over to where the phone is and picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Serena!" A deep male voice bursts through the line.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry but I had to do it! I'll have a Chapter 5 out soon, I  
promise!  
*laughs evilly*  
If you rather email me than review then here is my email addy!  
ForeverOffKilter@aol.com or TrisherTreat2004@aol.com  
Thank you for reading my story!!! 


	5. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. So please don't sue me!  
  
Please read and review! Thank you!  
  
Sapphire Heart: Chapter 5  
  
As soon as she heard his voice a jolt of excitement and joy sprang through her.  
  
"TYLER! Oh my gosh, how are you?" Serena practically yelled into the receiver.  
  
"It's so good to hear your voice, I'm doing good, I would be doing better if you were here though." Tyler impishly mumbled the last part into the phone.  
  
Serena knew this trick, he has used it so many times on her she couldn't even keep count. "Tyler Evans, you are just fine without me, you are just trying to make me feel guilty, and you know it!"  
  
Tyler chuckled at being caught. "You know me too well. So how do you like your new school? How are you adjusting?"  
  
"Well I like the school very much, it's a lot bigger than what I am use to but I am adjusting well. I've made some new friends, I like it here." She ended in a reflective tone.  
  
"I had no doubts about you making friends; sometimes I think that you are too nice to people."  
  
She could just picture him shaking his head at her right now.  
  
Tyler and she have a somewhat odd relationship. She met Tyler five years ago and fell in love instantly, a love that she still feels for him and vice versa.  
  
However this love between them is of an odd sort, its not the type of love a man and a woman feel for one another, but a love that friends feel, a love that siblings feel for each other.  
  
She thought of when her parents died and how he never left her side, always there to support her and take care of her. How his parents took her into their home and became her surrogate family.  
  
Soon twenty minutes turned into an hour, and an hour into two hours. Realizing that it was almost eight o'clock, she told Tyler that she needed to get off of the phone because she has some stuff to do.  
  
He tried to keep her on the phone longer by distracting her, but it didn't work as well as he hoped.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll let you go, but you know that I am going to call back a million times until you tell me about this guy that you've met! You know that I have to approve before you can do anything." He declared in a patronizing manner.  
  
Naturally Serena scoffed at this, "Well I'll have you know thatIhavealreadyhaddinnerwithhim! Goodbye Tyler, love ya." She spoke so quickly that he barely caught on to what she had just said before it was too late.  
  
"What?!?! You di." his sentence faded off into the room when she hung up the phone.  
  
She could picture the way that he looks right now, his face in complete astonishment. The mere thought of it had her laughing so hard it hurt.  
  
Remembering the time she went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she had taken her shower, dried her hair, put on her pajamas, and brushed her teeth.  
  
Just as she was about to go into her room the phone rang. Grinning in amusement she went to answer the phone.  
  
Without even looking at the caller ID she snatched up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, scarcely hiding her laughter.  
  
"Hello.Serena." A sinister voice crept through the phone, stealing away her breath.  
  
As soon as she heard his voice recognition hit her with such a force that she could hardly stand up. Amusement and laughter was immediately replaced with hatred and fear.  
  
"Oh come now Serena, don't you remember me?"  
  
She was so shaken with panic that she dropped the phone, all she heard was a distant thud, for her rushing blood and beating heart was all that she could hear.  
  
She stared at the phone lying on the floor. 'How did he find me?' was all that she could think and tears began to cloud her eyes.  
  
Grasping onto her courage she picked the phone back up a few moments later and cried into the phone, "What do you want from me?"  
  
Only the dial tone responded to her plea.  
  
Turning off the phone, she sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Feeling as though she were a child. lost and alone.  
  
Something that she had never wanted to experience again.  
  
Sounds of her anguish, sorrow, and pain echoed throughout the deathly silent room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Sorry again that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. too much school work! Anyways I hope that you like my story thus far! Please review! You have no idea how happy I get when I find out that someone likes my writings! Thank you to everyone who has review, I really, really appreciate it! ^_^ 


	6. Sapphire Heart: Authors Note

Sorry that this isn't chapter 6, I'm almost done with it.  
  
I just wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing, I really really  
appreciate it!  
  
Please feel free to email me at anytime or IM me  
(ForeverOffKilter@aol.com), I am always open to ideas and constructive  
criticism.  
  
I have a definite shortage of spare time this year with schoolwork and  
extra curricular activities, so I write short chapters to keep my story  
going, I know it's somewhat pathetic how short they are but I just haven't  
the time to make really long chapters, but I promise that I will try super  
hard to make them longer! lol.  
  
I really enjoy the encouragement that you have all given me, which is what  
drives me to finish my story!  
  
Special thanks:  
Namesake-Girl - lol, cliffhangers keep the readers coming back, j/k  
Ioke - I'm working on it, trust me, lol  
mypinktutu - cute name and thank you very much!  
Amy - Thank you!  
Demonica Angelicus - **laughs evilly** I know  
rei-hime08 - Thanks!  
shhh.itsa.secret - I know, I'm sorry!  
Fiy-chan - Thank you!  
uhhh.... I have no name - lol, yeah that's a lil weird, especially  
considering that I used my schedule as hers! Lol  
egome - Thank you  
Happy - :-D  
Pyro-Girl - Thank you for all of your reviews!  
ThatsMsDiva2U - You must wait and read! lol  
Compboy - I know! HEHEHEHE  
Nadia - Thank you!  
Calypso1506 - Thank you for the advice, I really need it! lol.  
Caity - Updating as fast as I can! lol.  
himesama16 - Thank you, I appreciate the advice!  
Peach - :-D What can I say, its in may nature! Lol  
Yuki Asao - This is like the normal world, I will be writing one with the  
scouts soon, I just want to finish this one first.  
Itsasecret - Notta problem! Lol  
Silver Moonlight-81 - This is in like our world. Thanks for reading.  
Itai - Thank you!  
kimmieee jay - Thanks!  
Lillie Frost - Thank you  
Brittany - Thank you very much! =D  
DarkTenshi23 - Thanks  
Isis58 - Thank you  
Wolfblaze - Thank you 


	7. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. So please don't sue me!

Warning: This chapter contains some graphic details, read at own discretion!

Sapphire Heart: Chapter 6

Darien was walking toward his apartment when he heard someone crying. At first he thought that the cries came from a movie, but the closer he got to his door the more and more the crying sounded real.

Looking around, he didn't see anyone, so he tried following the sobs. It led him right to Serena's door.

The first thing that came to mind was that she was hurt.

Immediately he tried to open the door but it was to no avail. So then he began knocking, each one becoming more persistent.

"Serena..Serena! Can you hear me? Open the door, its Darien. Please Serena open the door, let me help you!" his concern for her was evident in his tone.

Nothing but Serena's sobs answered him. "What's wrong? Please Serena let me in."

When Serena heard the tenderness in his voice her heart skipped a beat. Finding strength she went to the door, wiped her eyes of all tears, and opened it.

Putting on a fake smile, she looked up at him. "Are you ok Darien? Do you need something?"

He had seen right through her act. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Serena, don't try to fool me, I know that something is wrong. Please just let me help you, as a friend." There was so much sincerity and compassion in his eyes that she just broke down.

Darien wrapped his arms around her and just held her weeping body, whispering soothing words in her ear. After she had somewhat calmed down, he guided her to his door.

He took her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Really, you don't have to do this; I can take care of myself."

"Like I would just leave you to cry all by yourself when I have a perfectly good shoulder that you can use, now you just sit there and I will fix us something to eat." Darien started off into the direction of the kitchen when he suddenly stopped and turned to face Serena.

".You know Serena you don't have to always deal with things on your own. Being independent is great, but isolating yourself isn't. nobody wants to be alone." Pain of the past quickly flashed through his eyes, so fast that Serena wasn't even sure if it had happened.

They were completely motionless, staring into one another's eyes. His eyes had this way of capturing you, mesmerizing you. Serena's heart rapidly beating and heat engulfed her body.

Darien was the first to look away, moving into the kitchen.

He had never been affected like that by anyone; he was always so cool and collected. The sexual tension was just electrifying.

'God, I'm acting as if I'm some schoolboy, bringing my first girl home to an empty house. This is ridiculous; I need a woman, not a teenager.' Finishing his thoughts with a shake of his head he calls out to Serena.

"Hey what do you want to eat? I've got soup, frozen pizza, and that's about it."

He waited but received no answer. 'Did she leave?'

Walking out into the living room he saw no sign of Serena, he only heard the soft sound of her breathing. She had fallen fast asleep on the couch, curled into a little ball.

"Figures, first time I've had a girl in my house in months and she falls asleep on my couch." Softly chuckling, he scoops Serena up and takes her to his room.

After tucking her in, he gets in his hallway closet to retrieve a spare pillow and blanket for himself. Soon after enjoying a warm bowl of soup on the couch, Darien too falls asleep.

A young woman slowly walks through the darkened hallways of a house.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" she calls out in a small, frightened voice.

Her world is filled with sounds of breaking glass and muffled screams.

She starts to sprint towards the noises; grunts smother her ears, while tears blind her eyes.

Suddenly a blast smashes through her ears, a sound that she has never heard before, a sound so frightening that the entire world is utterly silent and motionless.

She swings open her parents' bedroom door.

Her eyes are frozen to the sight before her, her mind and body rendered immobile.

The floor is painted with red blood splats, trailing back to her father's body, lying lifeless and face up on the floor.

Not far from her father is her mother, who is limply strewn across the bed, blood dripping from her body.

Fear stricken, the girl could only scream.

Unexpectedly a hand covers her mouth, her eyes widen with terror.

"Sssshhhhh, now now Serena, don't you be scared. Be a good little girl and go to bed, for it is way past your bedtime, isn't it?" a malevolent voice washed over her.

Darien was abruptly awakened. All he could hear was Serena screaming. He shot off the couch and dashed into his room.

He began to shake Serena, trying to wake her but she started hitting him in the chest.

He gave her one final, ruff jerk. Her eyes sprung open, tears uncontrollably streamed down her face.

Darien held and rocked her sobbing figure for the second time that night.

Slowly she started to pull away from him, letting her go he stood up and headed for the door.

"WAIT! Where are you going?!? No, you can't leave me alone, please!"

In that moment she had resembled a frightened lost child, he couldn't help but want to do nothing but protect her.

For the remainder of the night Darien slept with Serena huddled in his arms.

His hands roamed wantonly over her body, each dip and curve created erotic turmoil.

Leisurely his gentle hands travel upward to cup her soft, supple breasts.

His thumb strokes her nipple into a tight bud of restrained passion. Slowly he starts to.

WHACK!

Darien's eyes shoot open, looking for where the pain was dealt from. Immediately his angry gaze locks on Serena.

"What the hell was that for!?"

Serena shoves him off of the bed, Darien lands roughly on the floor.

Standing up, Serena towers over him, anger and mortification evident in her posture.

"What the hell was that for???? How about the fact that you were feeling me up? Or the fact that your. your. you know what was jabbing into my side??"

Darien was shocked and humiliated. 'Opps.'

Pointing her finger at him she tears into him, "You tried to take advantage of me, you pervert, pretending to care and acting as if you really wanted to help me! You make me sick, what a fool am I, I knew that I couldn't trust you!"

Just as Serena was about to vacate, Darien captured her arm.

"No, no Serena you've got it all wrong. I wasn't thinking clearly, I was having a dream, I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Please believe me, I would never, and I mean NEVER take advantage of anyone!"

She scoffed in his face, "Yeah right, like I could trust you, I don't trust anyone! Now Let Go of Me!"

"Serena you can't go through life that way, eventually you're going to have to let someone into your heart! Damn it Serena Listen to Me!"

Slipping from his grasp she bolted toward the door, twisting the knob violently, desperate to get out.

'Locked! It's locked!' her mind cried.

Turning she was face to chest with Darien, his hand holding the door shut.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed with all her might.

He caught her off guard when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with such a force that she nearly fainted.

Heat and electricity conquers her body, she felt as if she was swallowed up by an explosion of emotions.

Her body melts into his as he deepens the kiss, his tongue running over her inner bottom lip.

Her hands slide through his hair, pleading for more. As swiftly as the impassioned kiss began, it ended. Darien pulled away from her.

He let loose a strewn set of curses. "Damn it Serena!"

Serena was taken aback, 'He's mad at me? No he's mad at himself for kissing me, he regrets it. God I am such a dupe for even believing for a second that he could want me!'

Tears sting her eyes, blinking rapidly to banish them away was futile. She felt as if she had just been slapped in the face. Rejection.

Darien had realized his mistake immediately. He had seen the pain in her baby blue eyes, "Serena, I didn't mean."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. It was a stupid mistake, just forget it."

Darien called after her, but she would not be stopped.

He watched hopelessly as she walked out of his apartment, head held high.

Authors Notes: Well what did ya think? I made this chapter a bit longer! YAY! Lol. I hope that you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!

That was my first lemony type of scene. tell me how bad it was!

Thank you!!!! I love getting review; you should see how giddy I get when I find out that I got a new one! Lol.

HEHEHEHEHE!!!


	8. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters, as much as I wish I did... I don't.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. If you think that I need to make some adjustments or that I just plain suck then please tell me! Lol. I need the constructive criticism!  
  
Thank you to *The Final Stillness of Saturn* for the help, I will try to keep the tense consistent! I really appreciate the advice!  
  
I hope you Enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Thank you!!!!  
  
Sapphire Heart: Chapter 7  
  
Serena storms into her apartment and locks the door.  
  
"Damn him..."  
  
'What are you doing, you hardly know the guy,... it was nothing, just don't think about it and... you'll be over it in a few days.'  
  
"Yeah, I'll forget about it soon..." Just as she about to head into her room she catches a glimpse of the clock.  
  
"Seven Twenty-Three!!!! School starts in seven minutes! Son of a bisket!" Serena rushes into the bathroom and takes the fastest shower that she has ever taken in her entire life.  
  
She finishes getting ready and is out the door in fifteen minutes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Back at Darien's apartment)  
  
Darien runs his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn...." He lets out a defeated sigh.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Looking at the time Darien puts his aggravations aside and gets ready.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
Serena dashes into the school, the halls are empty, and just as Serena had thought school has already begun.  
  
"I hate going into class late, everyone just stares at you, and the teachers give you dirty looks......... and Darien will be there... watching me. I feel sick even thinking about it."  
  
'Maybe he won't come today! ..... Yeah right that would be too easy.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, she reaches for the door handle. 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥ï¥  
  
"Some goals of the progressive era were to use the power of government to curve the abuses of monopolies/trusts and businesses and check the thread of socialism by improving the conditions of the masses for fear of revolution – desperate people do desperate things. The three 'progressive' presidents are Teddy Roosevelt, Taft, and Wilson."  
  
Darien cannot focus on Mr. Richards's lecture; his mind keeps wandering back to the ever-present image of Serena. He can still feel her lips on his, her body pressed up against him, and her heat radiating through his entire body... 'Stop it!'  
  
While Darien struggles with his thoughts, Mr. Richards continues on with his speech.  
  
"Teddy Roosevelt was called the "Trust Buster" beca..." Stopping in the middle of his sentence Mr. Richards looks toward the door at the sound of Serena's entrance.  
  
With everyone's eyes glued on her, Serena tries to come up with a good excuse, but all she comes up with is "Sorry, there was a family emergency..." Immediately she casts her gaze downward.  
  
"Save it Miss Garrison, please just take a seat."  
  
'Smooth Serena, real smooth' Serena notices the mixture of sympathy and amusement on the faces of her classmates, and hears the smothered giggles.  
  
Sitting down, she takes out paper and a pen and starts taking notes. She was completely humiliated.  
  
For the remainder of the hour Serena focuses on taking notes and listening.  
  
ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï  
  
RINGGGGG  
  
"Finally... lunch time..." Serena gathers her calculus things and puts them into her backpack. When she reaches her locker she puts her things away and gets her materials ready for the next half of the day.  
  
"Hey, are you ready? We're starvin'" Lita and Mina nod at Rei's exclamation.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm ready, jeeze." Shaking her head, Serena walks with her friends to the lunchroom.  
  
"You know, at my old school, we had open campus lunch. That's one thing that I really miss about my old school, and of course, my other friends too." Serena looks down in remembrance.  
  
"Yeah, I imagine that the transition from one school to another is always hard, but you've made new friends, and you like it here don't you?" Ami says looking at her intently.  
  
"Yeah, I like it here. Its different and I think that it's good for me."  
  
"Anyways, does anyone know what's for lunch?" Rei was sick of this conversation already.  
  
After they had all gotten their lunches they went outside to sit at one of the tables.  
  
"Well you've been awfully quiet Serena, what's going on? Is it a boy?" Mina leans closer to Serena, "Come on you can tell us!"  
  
Immediately Serena's face is flushes with a light crimson color. "Oh please, there's nothing going on. Jeeze you guys."  
  
"Ohhhhh, if there is nothing going on then why is your face so red? Huh?" inquires Lita. They all laugh, except for Serena of course.  
  
"Come on, spill it!" Ami chimes in.  
  
At last Serena relents, "Alright, but you have to promise that you won't say anything to anyone about it!"  
  
"Ok we promise not to say anything." Mina vows for everyone and they all nod.  
  
Taking a deep breath Serena tries to relax, "Ok, I met this guy a while ago, on the first day we ended up having dinner together, by chance not by design, at the arcade. He was nice, but I'm kinda shy around people I just meet, especially people who are just so damn hot." They all laugh at this, "Anyways we talked for a while, he gave me some good advice, and then he took me home..."  
  
"Car or no car?" Mina interrupts  
  
"Car... a very nice car."  
  
Mina smiles at this, "Good"  
  
"When we were at my door I sorta lost all good judgment and Ikissedhim." Serena ends her sentence so quickly that it takes the girls a while to catch on... You can tell as soon as they do for their eyes widen and they smile knowing smiles.  
  
"Well that sounds great..." Ami says insightfully  
  
"Yeah I thought so too..."  
  
"Well did you get his name?" Lita asks as she slides closer to Serena.  
  
"His name is Darien Taylor." Serena says this in a low and mumbled voice  
  
"MR. TAYLOR!!!" They all practically yell  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh, jeeze you guys, why don't you just tell everyone!"  
  
"Sorry, but Mr. Taylor?" Ami shakes her head  
  
"He is so freaking hot, gosh I envy you!" Rei and Mina giggle at Lita.  
  
"Well imagine how I felt when I sat in the classroom and he shows up? I didn't know what to do!"  
  
RINGGGGG  
  
"We'll talk more about this later." Rei informs Serena as they all get up from the lunch table.  
  
Serena returns her lunch tray to the cafeteria and goes to her locker.  
  
As she puts her fifth, sixth, and seventh hour things in her backpack, Serena feels the presence of someone behind her.  
  
A deep voice whispers hotly into her ear, "We need to talk and don't try to avoid me, its pointless", his hand runs over her lower back.  
  
Serena kept completely motionless, staring bewilderedly into her locker. She feels slightly frightened yet excited, it was an odd feeling.  
  
Serena catches a glimpse of Darien's backside just as he goes into Mr. Richards classroom.  
  
Her heart is beating so fast that she can scarcely breathe. 'Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I really appreciate it. You have all helped me so much in my writings! I am so grateful for all of you! If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me them, you can either Instant Message me (ForeverOffKilter) or email me at ForeverOffKilter@aol.com  
  
Thank you for reading my story!  
  
Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and advice, you know who you all are!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


	9. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!

Authors Note: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and has offered their advice! I truly appreciate it. Mg, staring is a word according to my spell check and the dictionary, thanks for the advice about the present tense, I didn't notice that I was doing that until you pointed it out, I will try to fix that during this chapter, how would you suggest that I present my story in the present tense else wise? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reminder: this is my first fanfic... I'm not a great writer, I do have faults, and I appreciate the advice. Constructive criticisms only, please don't be mean. Thank you! Ok I'm done now lets get on with the story!

Sapphire Heart: Chapter 8

After taking a deep breath Serena walks into Mr. Richard's classroom. Looking around and seeing no one, she sets her backpack down, and waits.

Ten minutes passed by before Mr. Richard and Darien walked in.

"Aahhh... Miss Garrison, I'll see if I have anything for you to do today..."

She could feel Darien's gaze sear into skin and heat up her entire body.

She was just staring at Mr. Richard, he could tell that she was trying hard not to look at him, but he knew that she could feel his presence from her rose tinted cheeks.

"Well Miss Garris..."

KnockKnock

The high school office secretary, a shy and petite woman, slowly walks into the room.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Richard you have an angry parent in the office who is demanding to speak with you."

"I'll be right there," he looks toward Darien and then Serena, "I'll be back in a few minutes with something for you both to do." Moving toward the door he calls out. "Oh, and Miss Garrison, perhaps you should open a window, you look rather flush." With this he exits, closing the door behind him.

She could hear Darien's deep chuckle, 'Great, just perfect, now I bet my face is really red. Why me...why always me?'

Hiding behind a large bush he sees her move toward the window. 'So close, yet so far away. Heh she can't even see me right under her little prim nose.'

Malachite Tuvié (Too V Ae, just in case you were wondering) had worked for many men, and had killed many men, men of power and wealth.

He had worked for Serena's father, had watched her mother and father slowly slip away from their bodies, and had seen the horror in Serena's young eyes.

He had never felt so powerful and lively as he did in that one pure moment. But now he felt empty, desensitized from watching so many lives slither through his tainted fingers. Now he yearns for that tingling sense of excitement that he had once felt.

He dreams of feeling that exhilaration of the kill once again, and he knows exactly how to make that dream a reality...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena let the breeze wrap its soothing hands around her, 'What am I going to do? This whole thing is a complete mess!'

"Serena, you know that we have to talk about this, you can't just ignore me, because I'm not going any where."

"There is nothing to talk about, it's done and over with, just forget it ever happened."

"Serena..." he whispers, taking a hold of her arm.

"Excuse me...am I interrupting something?" Mr. Johansen, a tall and well- built man, was standing in the doorway, looking more like a construction worker than a high school counselor.

Quickly Darien releases her, "No, no you're not interrupting anything. Mr. Taylor was just helping me with ... uhhh..."

"I was just helping her with her play audition."

"Yes, yes that's right."

"Well that's great Serena, I look forward to seeing you at the audition, seeing as how I am the director. Funny that I didn't see your name on my list, but I'll make sure that I sign you up."

Her smile falters slightly, becoming grimmer, "Perfect."

"Anyways, I came here looking for you Miss Garrison, its required that we have a talk to see how you are adjusting to your new settings. Please come with me to my office."

Serena follows Mr. Johansen out of the room and down the hall.

Only two sounds can be heard, Darien's charming laugh and the whispering wind.

His desk was covered with papers and pictures of his family, three little boys and a stunning blonde woman.

His hands are clasped together as he intently stares at her. "Don't look so worried Serena, this is just a regular procedure, we do this with all of our new students."

At the nod of her head he continues, "Well how are things going? How are your classes and your new home? Are you making new friends?"

"Oh things are going good, my classes are good and I like my house. And I've been meeting a lot of new people. I like it here so far."

"Do you plan to join any extra-curricular activities? According to this file you were very active in your old school...lets see... class secretary, president of National Honor Society, member of S.A.D.D, treasurer of student council, Science Olympiad, quiz bowl, basketball, softball, volleyball, tennis, drama...the list goes on and on."

"Well I was thinking about trying out for the basketball team next week... but I guess I haven't really thought about much else."

"Well just keep up the good work, if you have any problems you can just come on in and talk with me at anytime. Try to get more involved if you can."

Smiling, she nods her head and stands up, "Ok, I'll try."

"See you Saturday morning at eight-thirty for the play auditions, and good luck."

Closing her eyes she walks out of the room, "gee thanks"

When she had gotten back to Mr. Richard's room he was no longer there.

"Thank God, I did not want to deal with that again."

She glances at the clock, "only two more minutes... Oh God, what am I gonna do about Saturday, what a mess this has turned into." With her head resting in her hands, she sighs heavily.

After school she had avoided everyone by quickly gathering her things and bolting out the door.

The walk home was quiet and calming, and the weather was surprisingly nice, however she knew that it wouldn't last long. The leaves had turned to various colors of yellow, orange, and red, but soon they would turn brown and wilt away from the bitter cold.

As soon as she got home she tossed her bag on the floor and curled up on the couch.

Soon sleep overcame her, and dreams clouded her mind, washing away all that remained of her day.

It was almost seven o'clock before she had been awakened by a nightmare, the same nightmare that she always had, ending with her mother dying in her arms.

Her heart was pounding as she splashed water on her face, "I should be use to this by now... you always freak yourself out..." After taking a deep breath she went back into the living room.

"I guess I better do my homework, I wish tomorrow were Friday, not Wednesday."

As she unzipped her backpack and took her school books out, a small piece of white paper gently fell to the ground.

'Hmmm...what's this?'

She swooped down and picked the paper up.

'Serena,  
Sorry to leave like this but it's an emergency, and we WILL  
finish this discussion later, it's inevitable so don't get  
your hopes up.

P.S.  
Nice sketch book, maybe I can see more sometime, you  
have talent. Later babe.'

"My sketch book?!? Oh my God, no he didn't..."

She peered into her backpack, "Where is it? Oh no, where is it?", her heart was panic stricken as she dumped everything out of her bag.

"Damn him, oh damn him to hell, I'm going to kill him!"

Authors notes:

Well how did you like it? I know that my tense is probably messed up but oh well. Thank you everyone for reading my story! Please review, I love you all!!! How lame was it?? lol.


	10. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!

Authors Notes: Well it has certainly been a while, but I am glad to be back! Here is the latest chapter, enjoy!

Sapphire Heart: Chapter 9

Serena slowly paced back and forth through her living room.

'What sketches were in that book? Let's think…. The one with the girl in the rain, the fairy in the rainforest, angel with tattered wings…. Nothing too revealing…….. did I sketch the dream I had about the destined lovers? I think so, but that's ok, you can't see their faces….either way the creep shouldn't have been peeping in my bag….. jerk!'

"What nerve that guy has! Ugh!" 'Just forget it Serena, you need to finish your calculus homework, you'll see Darien tomorrow…'

However no matter how hard she tried to focus on the task at hand she could not get Darien out of her mind, his voice, his eyes, his touch, and especially his kiss…..

Every time she started to do the derivatives, her mind wandered back to him. They hadn't even known each other more than a week! What was wrong with her?!

'….but it somehow feels like I've know him forever, we just click, like how Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, and I do…. I just don't get it.'

"Ugh, just stop thinking about it! I know I'll just waltz right on over there and demand my book back, and if he still wants to talk, well then I just give him a little piece of my mind!"

Serena mustered up all of her courage, and quickly went to the door, the intention being to make it to Darien's door before all that courage seeped away, however the short walk wasn't short enough. Her brave face quickly turned into her chicken face.

Serena took a couple of deep breaths and quickly tapped her fist against the wooden door.

No answer. But she could hear the T.V. through the walls.

So she knocked again, this time a little louder. This time she could hear footsteps, 'Oh God what have I done?'.

Soon she was face to face with a long legged, brown-haired, dazzling beauty, "Hi, is there something I can help you with hun?" Her smile and cheerful disposition was just the icing on the cake.

"Well, um uh, is Darien home?" Serena's bewildered mind could barely get out the words.

"Oh he's in the shower right now, you want to leave a message?"

"Uh yeah, just let him know that I dropped by. Thanks" Serena faintly smiled and the beautiful brunette giggled. 'Did I say something funny?'

"I'll let Darien know that you were looking for him, but he might want to know your name…"

"Oh, ha, I'm Serena", instinctively Serena held out her hand.

"I'm Setsuna, nice to meet you." As she gripped Serena's hand, Serena noticed the enormous diamond ring on her wedding finger. 'Is this woman Darien's fiancé? Oh my GOD'

"So, are you and Darien…..uh"

"Darien is my knight in shining armor, I don't know what I would do without that man!" Her laugh and smile was so genuine and she seemed like such a nice person, that immediately Serena felt unbelievably guilty, sick to her stomach even.

"Um, well I better get going, it was nice meeting you Setsuna, I hope you and Darien are very happy together" 'What was that, who says that? Just vacate immediately!' With that Serena quickly went right back into her apartment, hurt and embarrassment threatening to overtake her at any moment.

Setsuna stared at Serena's door, her puzzlement evident on her face.

"Oh dear, I think I gave that girl the wrong idea…."

As Setsuna closed the door and was walking down the hallway toward the living room, Darien came out of the bathroom, clad in his black pajama bottoms and a towel around his neck.

"Who was at the door Setsuna?"

"Serena from across the hall, but I think that I gave her the wrong idea…"

Darien's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Serena, but he furrowed his brow at the last part of her sentance, "what do you mean 'gave her the wrong idea'?"

"I think that I came across as if I was your girlfriend, or lover, or something, I didn't mean to I swear!"

Darien's hand immediately went to his face, rubbing it anxiously, 'Great, now she'll think that I'm a pervert and a cheat!'

"It's ok Setsuna, I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose…."

"Is she the girl you were telling me about?"

"Yeah…" A faint smile crosses Darien's face.

"I'm so sorry, I totally just messed this up for you!" Setsuna face was riddled with regret.

"Really Setsuna, its ok, I'll go talk to her"

"Well then I better get going, thanks again Darien for agreeing to escort me to the banquet on Saturday, I owe you one and so does Taiki , don't you let him forget it either, kay?"

Darien chuckles at the thought of his best friend Taiki, "Oh don't worry I won't let him forget it, now you go on home, I'll pick you up on Saturday."

Darien follows Setsuna to the door and gives her a friendly hug goodbye, "Drive safe."

"I will Darien, bye" Setsuna gives a small giggle, and boards the elevator.

Serena's ear is pressed tightly against her door, 'What am I doing?'

Serena's face contorts a little as she mocks Setsuna, "I will Darien, bye, hehehehe"

'Of course he would have a gorgeous woman, the jerk', she tried hiding her hurt behind her sarcasm and anger, but she knew that she couldn't trick herself, her ego was bruised.

"I should have known better than to trust someone that I barely know….no matter how sincere he seemed…"

Serena furiously whipped away a few runaway tears, 'this is ridiculous, you barely know the man'

With this thought Serena heads towards the kitchen, 'Nothing a little Chocolate Carmel Brownie ice cream can't fix'

After preparing her comfort food, Serena settled on the couch, and flipped to the classic movie channel. Just as she was settling in, there was a sharp knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Darien"

"Go away"

"Serena, come on, open the door"

"What part of GO AWAY don't you understand?"

A hand closed around her shoulder, and a hot breath swept her neck, "I think that it's the 'away' part"

Startled, Serena swung her head around to face Darien. "Who do you think you are? You are breaking and entering and trespassing…and …and I'm sure there is more, but I just can't think of it right now…"

"Whadya gonna do, call the cops? Come on Serena, you know I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk"

'There he goes again with that sincerity act'

"Why don't you go talk with your fiancé?"

Darien burst into laughter, "Fiancé! Oh God Setsuna, what have you done? Setsuna is my best friends fiancé, she was in a bit of a bind and needed my help, so being the gentleman that I am I obliged"

"Of course you did, did the gentleman in you also prompt you to steel my sketchbook from my bag?"

"What are you talking about, after I looked at the book I put it right back, why would I take it?"

"Oh come on, don't play coy with me"

"Serena, I'm being serious, I honestly didn't take your book" The look of honesty on his face was too pure to be an act, and this realization sent chills down her spine…

Serena's face was riddled with worry, 'what happen to my book?'

"Hehehe, how talented we are now, Miss Serena, my my…" Malachite slowly flips through Serena's precious book, studying each drawing carefully.

"Oh well what do we have here, "If Lost Please Return To: Serena Garrison, 630 Rose Garden Lane, Apartment 802, Tokyo" Well it would be awfully rude of me to not return this precious book to Miss Serena, now wouldn't? Hehehe"

Authors Notes: Well how was it? Its been a while, so please review! Let me know what you think! )


	11. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far! I hope everyone is enjoying it! Well let's see what happens next! )

Sapphire Heart: Chapter 10

"Maybe it dropped out of your bag at school…. Hell I don't know Serena, I'm sure that it will turn up."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right…"

Darien ran his hand through his hair, his frustration apparent.

"Look I came over here because we need to talk about whatever it is that is going on here, now.."

Serena cut him off, gathering up as much courage as she could,

"I think that we should just let this go, I mean honestly we barely know each other, we can just admit that whatever has been going on between us is a mistake and just move on, no harm no foul."

With this she sat up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen to discard of her ice cream, which was now frustratingly melted.

As she was pouring the bowls contents into the sink, Darien joined her in the kitchen,

"Or we can admit that there is something about each other that neither one of us can resist, that even though we have only known each other for a mere week, we both feel as if we have known each other since before time…"

Darien wrapped his hands over Serena's luscious hips, heat pooled into the pit of Serena's stomach, her knees felt week,

'Get yourself together girl, it's just a touch!... But what a good one it is…..stop it, you are not helping….oh God'

"Come on Serena, just admit it, there is something electrifying about the two of us when we are together, I think that we should see where this takes us…don't you?"

Darien's head swoops down, Serena can feel his hot breath caress her neck, slowly he kisses his way up her neck as his hands pull her closer to him.

"Darien, I…um…oh" Serena leans back against Darien, her eyelids fluttering shut.

As he nibbles gently on her ear, he whispers "Serena, I want you…..say you want me too"

"Darien I…." a soft moan escapes her pursed lips, as Darien's hand roamed up her body, slowly caressing her stomach, only to stop when he felt the weight of her breast fill his hand.

"You were saying?" Darien grins wickedly as his thumb flicks over her nipple causing another throaty moan to escape.

"I was saying something?" With this Darien stopped wreaking havoc on her nipple which prompted Serena's eyes to pop open. "Ok ok, yes Darien, I want you, are you happy now?"

Darien took the bowl from her and set it down in the sink. He spun her around, pressed her up against the counter, and looked into her desire filled eyes, "Say it again…"

"I want you"

Darien cupped Serena's face and covered it with light kisses, until he finally reached her mouth. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, she opened her mouth under his, and his tongue swept the underside of her lip before plunging deeply. This intoxicating kiss sucked what little ability she had left to stand, sinking into Darien he swept her up and carried her out of the kitchen and down the hall. He tried the first door on the right, but it was the bathroom, continuing down the hallway to the last door on the left he kicked the door open. They tumble onto the bed while ravishing each others mouths, Darien slips his hand underneath Serena's shirt and caresses the underside of her breast. Quickly he releases her breasts from her bra, soon followed by her shirt,

"God, you're beautiful…" Darien says as his thumbs caress Serena's nipples into tiny buds.

Serena moans Darien's name, causing his already rock hard cock to press harder against the constraint of his jeans. Darien latches his lips onto Serena's nipple as his hands travel down to the waist of her jeans, with quick expertise he frees the button and shimmies her pants down her peaches and cream thighs, slowly exposing her hot pink panties wet with desire. As her pants finally fall to the floor, Darien releases Serena's nipple and looks down at her, taking in all of her beauty. Serena locks gazes with Darien, his eyes ablaze with wanton desire, she softly bites her bottom lips as her hands raise to grasp the hem of Darien's shirt, lifting it to his shoulder blades, he sits up as she removes it the rest of the way. Her delicate hand burns a path from his collarbone, across his chest, down his stomach, and under his belt. Darien just couldn't take it anymore,

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" Darien rips off his belt and jeans and tosses them onto the floor. He grabs the back of Serena's head and conquers her lips with his, their tongues battling each other with fierce passion. Darien's hand goes to her panties, he cups her mound, Serena gasps with molten pleasure. Darien wickedly fingers her through her panties, her pants and moans leading him forward.

Serena moans, "Darien, please…. Oh God, please…"

Darien finally removes her panties and begins fingering her again, rapidly pumping his index and middle fingers in and out of her tight, wet pussy, bringing her closer and closer to satisfaction, only to take it away.

"Darien, I can't take it any longer, please…" Darien captures her mouth once again, bringing his other hand to tease her pleading nipples once again. She begins to writhe underneath him, her hand caressing down his back to the seam of his briefs. Her dainty fingers follow the seam to his abdomen, she slips her fingers underneath and takes hold of his cock and squeezes ever so lightly, driving all of Darien's self control right out the window. Darien abruptly sits up and tears his briefs off, he mounts Serena, the tip of his member rubbing her sex. As he slowly begins to enter her, shock and realization hit him like a sucker punch,

"Serena, are you a virgin?" His concern mingled with his overwhelming desire,

"Yes…Darien please..."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean I can wait, it may kill me to stop at this point, but I don't want you to regret this…."

Serena cups Darien's face and looks deeply into his eyes, "Darien, this is what I want…..I want this…." She flashes him a reassuring smile

"Good, 'cus I don't know if I could have really stopped, but I promise to be gentle…" He then kissed her with so much passion, that she didn't even feel the pain of his entry, all she felt was the intense pleasure of taking all of him, she began to meet Darien thrust for thrust,

"Oh my God, Darien, oh…" As Serena approached the edge of ecstasy, Darien pumped into her harder and harder, thrusting both of them over the edge. Darien collapsed on top of Serena, their labored breaths mingling in the night. After the spasms of pleasure subsided, Darien rolled over onto his back. Serena rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, his arm came around her and gently caressed her back, lullabying her sleep. Darien lie awake for a while longer, but sleep finally approaches, he kisses her forehead,

"I love you…"


	12. Sapphire Heart: Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!

Authors Note: I just want to thank everyone for their encouraging responses and helpful advice! Sorry that it's taking so long but I'm sure you all understand how time consuming school and jobs can be! Thanks for your patients!

Sapphire Heart: Chapter 11

Sunlight gently caresses Serena's sleeping figure. Slowly her eyes flutter awake and memories from last night flood her head, sending a splash of pink across her cheeks. Those three little words he spoke when he thought she was sleeping repeating in her mind, just thinking about it coaxed a giddy smile out of her. Mustering up all her courage, she rolls over to face him only to be met with nothing.

Eyes wide with surprise and disappointment she stares at the ceiling, 'Did he leave me?', she could feel the sting of tears forming, 'Why would he leave, he said he loved me…'. Suddenly she pops up and out of bed, 'Oh my God, we had unprotected sex! What am I going to do?!?! …… Calm down Serena, you're on birth control…..but what if he has some kind of disease?! Ok ok ok, just breathe….I'll just ask him…yeah…ok….ok…' She stops pacing the room, picks up a shirt from the floor, and tosses it on…. 'Hey this is Darien's…..he must still be here….' She slowly opens the door and ventures into the living room.

"Hmm, where could he be?"

"I'm out here hun…" The sound of his voice leading her to the balcony. There he was, clad in his black pj bottoms, nestling a cup of coffee in his hands, whilst leaning against the railing. 'Damn he's sexy…'

"Good morning Darien….." a faint blush swept her cheeks at the sight of him. He gave her that dazzling smile and offered her a sip of his coffee.

"No thanks, I don't really like the taste of coffee, just the smell…"

"Well then, how do you like pancakes, bacon, and eggs?"

"I love them! But I don't have any pancake mix or bacon….." As a tinge of disappointment crosses her face, Darien takes hold of her hand and slowly leads her to the front door.

"Oh, well then I guess it's a good thing that I cooked all of that at my place…hope you like orange juice…"

Serena's face lit with joy, 'I could get use to this, I love breakfast….well I love all meals, but breakfast is my favorite, well right after dessert….'

After enjoying a delicious breakfast, Serena went back to her apartment in order to get ready for school. Darien, being the sweetheart that he is, offered to take Serena to school, she, of course, accepted.

The ride to school was filled with pleasant conversation, but there was only one question going through Serena's mind 'Now what….what are we now….' She had never been in a situation like this before and didn't know what to expect or how to handle it. Darien however seemed fine, oblivious to the turmoil-filled state that Serena was in.

As Darien pulls up to the front entrance of the school, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina all spot him, and, to their astounded amazement, see Serena get out of the passenger side door. They immediately start toward her,

"Did you see what I seen or did I just have a hallucination?" Mina looks to Rei for confirmation.

"If it was a hallucination then we both saw it….what the heck is going on?" Rei's dumbfounded condition apparent in her tone.

Serena knew it was coming as soon as she got out of Darien's car, she could see their questions already developing in their minds as they started toward her, 'Oh God….I better prepare myself….'

"What the heck is going on?" Exclaimed all four girls.

"Come on Serena, what's the scoop?" Mina's excitement obvious as she tugged on Serena's shirt.

"Ok, ok, jeeze…. Well basically what happened was I went to Darien's apartment to have it out with him, but some woman was there, who I thought was his fiancé, so I left. Then he came to my place, explained the situation, we fought a little bit, then we made up, and we had breakfast this morning…….afterwehadsexlastnight….well that's the scoop, see ya in class, bye" Just as Serena was about to jet up the stairs, Lita took hold of her arm.

"Wait a minute…. You just told your best friends that you had sex with one of the world's sexiest men, and you don't even want to give us details? Come on, spill it"

They all laughed and Serena was relieved to find that her friends weren't disappointed in her, well besides Ami, but she came around. They spent the next few minutes listening to the details from Serena's night before the bell rang signaling first hour.

DING

Stepping out of the elevator, Malachite reaches the eighth floor.

"802, here we are…." Slipping a pouch out from his belt, he removes two tools from his pouch. Inserting them into the lock, he jiggles them in a uniform and practiced fashion.

click

"Ahh, the sound of success…." Twisting the knob, he enters Serena's apartment.

Closing and locking the door behind him, he begins to scope out the apartment. His plan was in motion. He pulls the sketch book out of his jacket's inside pocket, attached to it is a note, he heads toward her bedroom, and places the sketch book and a black rose on her bed.

"Now to find a spot to hide and wait, just like a wolf stalking a rabbit….heheheheheh…."

Authors Notes: Well let me know what you think! Please review! Thanks! )


End file.
